Happy Hunger Games
by BigLadyPotter
Summary: Griffin has taken over the world. For his own entertainment, he's picked 24 of his acquaintances to fight in a new game he's made. The catch? Only one comes out victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

The large crowd of people stood crowded around the stage where the new ruler of the world was standing. Behind him are the people who used to be his executives, but now have a new title: gamemakers.

The people in the crowd had no idea what to expect. All they knew was that Arthur Griffin had a new game he was planning and would be randomly selecting 24 people to participate.

"So I've decided that 24 of you shall compete in what I call the Hunger Games. You'll be trained to survive and prepared to fight to the death," Griffin pauses as the crowd murmurs in unrest at this news. "I love me some human hunting. Now, to pick the people who will be tribute in the games."

A woman rolls a large ball to the front of the stage. Inside are thousands of slips of paper. "On each slip, I have written the names of everyone I know. Which is quite a lot of people," Griffin comments when he sees everyone looking at the ball confused.

He walks to the ball and reaches in, taking his time to choose someone. After dramatically taking out the paper, he reads the name on it aloud. "Our first tribute is Lucy Stone!"

A girl with bright red streaks in her hair and in a leather jacket makes her way to the stage, a determined look on her face. When she walks on to the stage, Griffin throws his arm around her. "Ooo, you look like a feisty one. Surely you'll put up a good fight."

She jerks away from him and glares as she walks to the building behind the stage. The place where the tributes will live before the games.

Arthur Griffin brushes off her cold shoulder and picks another person. "Next we have Jenny Tinkler, the singer in the band Death Smash."

The girl is pushed towards the stage when she freezes in place. As she walks into the building, Griffin picks another tribute. "Next is Jennifer Woods."

The fierce blonde Jennifer makes her way to the stage hesitantly, unsure of not being with the other two Jennifers.

"This will be interesting," Griffin says as he reads the next name. "Gustavo Rocque."

"What? How can I be picked for these stupid games?" the angry record producer shouts as Griffin's assistants drag him to the building.

"Next is Guitar Dude."

The teen looks up from where he had been talking a group of people when he hears his name. He sees Griffin looking at him and waves. "What's up?" He starts playing his guitar and sings, "What's up? What's up? What's up?"

The assistants start dragging him away while he's still playing. "Yes, what's up," Griffin says and laughs. He reaches in the ball and picks another person. "We have a Miss Katie Knight."

An older woman lets out a sob as the younger girl starts to walk to the stage. A tall blond boy holds on to her, trying to comfort her while holding in his own sadness at seeing his little sister picked.

Griffin pats the girl's back as she passes him on the stage. "Next tribute is James Diamond."

The tall brunette pauses in the middle of combing his hair. "What?" he says as someone behind him gives him a push towards the stage. He turns back towards his three best friends, fearing this might be the last time he sees them.

As an assistant leads him to the stage, Griffin announces the next tribute. "Carlos Garcia."

The short Latino pats his helmet before running towards his best friend who is almost at the stage. "Hey, I've got your back, buddy," he says and smiles at him before walking on stage with him.

"How touching, boys," Griffin says as they pass him, seemingly caring about their friendship. But the two other best friends of James and Carlos know that he doesn't care at all, and can't wait for the blood to start being spilled.

"On to the next tribute! We have Hawk!"

The man walked to the stage confidently, muttering something about getting revenge on Gustavo.

Griffin smiles as he picks another person. "Oh, this sure is getting interesting. Next is Logan Mitchell."

The brunette's face turns to one of fear when he hears his name. He hesitantly talks a step forward when his last friend left grabs onto his arm. "Logan, you can't go."

He sadly looks at his friend as the assistants grab his arms and start dragging him to the stage. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I have to."

Griffin shows no pity towards separating the friends and picks the next name. "And we have the last member of Big Time Rush, Kendall Knight!"

The tall blond is tightly hugged by the woman he was comforting earlier. They are forced to separate and Kendall is led to the stage. But the woman's sobs can be heard over the quiet crowd.

As Griffin pulls out the next paper out, he frowns slightly. "Mercedes Griffin."

"What? Can't you stop that, daddy? You're going to make your own daughter fight to the death?" The girl yells at him from the other side of the stage.

"Yes I am going to make you be in the games. You were picked; you have to be in it."

She storms off the stage into the hotel and Griffin returns to the ball of names. He quickly picks the rest of the names. "Reginald Bitters… Jett Stetson… Jennifer Knight… Kelly Wainwright… Camille Roberts… Jo Taylor… Buddha Bob… Wally Dooley… Dak Zevon… Jennifer Evans… Jennifer Montez… and Tyler Clarke."

After the last person has entered the building, Griffin turns to face the crowd. "Our 24 tributes have been selected. They are being prepared right now for a chariot ride through the city tonight, where you will all get a better look at them. This is required viewing, so make sure you are somewhere with a tv. Happy Hunger Games."

**I've had this idea for a crossover between BTR and Hunger Games because they're two of my favorite things. Let me know if you would read this story, and I'll make sure to write it. The next chapters will probably be in Kendall's POV because it'll be easier for me to write instead of third person. So let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

The doors of the elevator open at the door assigned to me, floor 6, and I step out. I only walk a few steps before I'm attacked in a hug from Carlos. "What are we going to do Kendall?"

I look at all three of my best friends standing there, a mixture of emotions on their faces: Carlos looks panicked, James looks sad, and Logan looks like he's already given up.

"Guys, we can get through this."

"Really? You think so?" Logan asks aggravated as he looks up at me. "You heard what Griffin said. We're all going to fight to the death. There's 24 of us, but only 1 comes out."

"This can't be legal," James says as he gets up from the couch and starts pacing around the room, messing up his hair he always tries so hard to keep perfect. "Someone can stop this from happening. I'm too pretty to die!"

"James, there's nothing we can do. Griffin's the ruler of the world now. Who's going to stop him?" James looks down at the ground and frowns at what I just said, knowing I'm right. "The only thing we can do now is just stick together to the end."

The doors of the elevator open and we all scream lightly as we turn to face the door. Out walks the marketing team and stylists that we've had since we first moved out to LA a couple years ago.

"Boys we're here to prepare you for everything before the games, and help you with getting sponsors to receive items. Tonight, the stylists will prepare you for the opening ceremony where you'll be going on a chariot ride through the city."

"What exactly does that involve?" Carlos asks curiously.

Instead of answering, the four stylists grab onto us and drag us into different rooms to start getting us ready.

~Happy Hunger Games!~

"That was the most painful thing I've ever had to go through!" I say as I walk out of my room back to the living room. Sitting on the couch already is Logan.

He glances up when he sees me and we both scream at each other's appearance. "What did they do to you?"

"The same to you!" I say as I walk up to him and look closer at him. The stylists did something to make his skin much darker than its normal pale color. His hair dyed to a more copper color. Red pants and a red tank top. A cape and crown that looks like they're made of fire. But the creepiest part of Logan's appearance are his now red looking eyes.

He sees my shocked face and runs over to the bathroom and I walk right behind him. When he sees his reflection, his eyes go wide in shock. "What did they do?" he asks quietly as he grabs onto his face.

I glance at myself in the mirror and notice the stylists made the same changes to me as they did to Logan: tan skin, copper color hair, and red eyes. I turn away from the freaky site as Carlos walks in. "What are you guys looking at?" he asks before seeing his own reflection.

As he starts panicking about what he looks like I turn to walk out of the bathroom but bump into James. "Why are you three standing in the bathroom? It's a bit weird."

"Have you seen what we look like?" I ask him while gesturing to my outfit.

"Yeah of course. I think we look good," James responds while doing the face.

"Boys you need to go down to the lobby now," the female from the marketing team says as they walk into the room.

I walk over to them and the others leave the bathroom and follow me. We step onto the elevator and start heading down. "So is everyone else going to look like us?"

"No. Your team was assigned fire for your look. Everyone else was given a different look, such as water or air."

The doors open and as we step out into the lobby I realize exactly what they meant. I glance around at the other people waiting. Jo, Camille, and Lucy, who are all wearing long, flowing yellow dresses, must have been given air for their group. Guitar Dude, Buddha Bob, and Tyler have blue suits on, surely to represent water. Jett, Dak, Jenny, and Wally have green outfits with flowers scattered on it. They're definitely earth.

I'm suddenly pushed aside by the Jennifers as they walk past us. They're all wearing matching ice blue dresses, a crown and cape of icicles, and their hair is pale blonde. "Ice sure fits their personalities," I mutter to myself.

"Kendall," I hear a familiar voice call. I turn to see my mom standing across the lobby with Katie, Kelly, and Gustavo.

I run over and hug her tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, knowing you and Katie are alright," she says as she smiles at me. It turns to a frown as she takes in my appearance. "I don't like what they did to your hair."

I shrug my shoulders. "Neither do I. But we don't really have much choice in the matter, do we?" I glance over at Katie and look at the white outfits they're wearing, with wings attached to the back. "So what we you given to be dressed as?"

"We're supposed to be light," Katie says grumpily. "I wish we could have been fire. That's way cooler."

"Tough luck, baby sister," I say and ruffle her hair lightly. I hear my name being called and I turn around to see James waving for me to come over. "I'll see you later mom. Love you."

As I walk over to the guys, I pass Mercedes, Bitters, and Hawk and they all glare at me. They're dressed in all black, so I figure they must have to dress as darkness for their outfit.

The marketing team leads us through a door at the back of the lobby and as I enter, I see chariots waiting for us. We walk over to the second chariot in line and get on.

"Alright, boys, this is the time to start to win over sponsors! Make sure you smile!"

We nod to them as the doors open and the first chariot with Dak, Jett, Jenny, and Wally leaves. As our chariot starts moving, I look over at the guys and smile reassuringly at them. "This won't be too bad. It's just like dealing with paparazzi. We've got this."

They smile back at me, James confidently, Logan a bit uncertain, and Carlos excitedly. I turn towards the door, hearing the roaring crowd, and put a smile on my face.

**Alright so there's the next part! I just want to say, that even though this is in Kendall's POV, that doesn't guarantee that he's going to be the victor. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Who knows? (I do lol! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

"So you boys are going to need a strategy when you're in the games," the female marketer, who's name I've learned is Helen, says.

"You've already had a great debut in the chariot ride earlier," her partner Daniel adds. "Everyone loved you. I'm sure getting sponsors won't be difficult."

"Ok so we'll have sponsors. I guess now all we have to worry about is staying alive?" Logan says slightly sarcastic.

"Exactly," Helen says, oblivious to his sarcasm. "We were thinking it would be best if you four are in an alliance."

"Well, duh," I say angrily, drawing everyone's attention to me. I put down the spoon I had been using to eat my soup and look at them all. "I'm not going to ditch my friends as soon as the blood starts to be drawn."

"I agree!" Carlos says around a mouthful of corndogs that he ordered especially.

James glances up from fixing his hair in the mirror, which has gone back to its normal color. "Of course I'm sticking with these dorks."

"Hey!" Carlos, Logan, and I all shout at him.

"Oh you know I mean that in a you're-my-best-friends kind of way."

"So what's next?" I ask the team, turning everyone's attention back to more important things, like how to survive.

"Well the next four days will be spent in training. You'll learn important skills, like what plants are edible and how to use weapons." Daniel pauses when he sees all of our faces drop when he mentions weapons. "As much as you might not like it, chances are you'll most likely need to know how to fight. You're one-sixth of the competition yourselves. That's a pretty big target for you four."

"I don't want to kill anyone," Carlos says meekly as he looks at Helen and Daniel.

Carlos' face looks devastated at this thought and I can't handle seeing my friend upset like this. I push away my half-finished bowl of soup and stand up. "I'm done. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I leave the room and walk down the hallway to my room. I enter and walk over to one of the two beds, flopping down on it face first.

I scream into the pillow and just lay there. Does Griffin seriously expect us to kill people? Most of the people going into these games are my friends and family. If I end up as victor, that means I'll have lost my family and my three closest friends.

The door opens and I turn my head to see who it is. James walks in slowly. "So this is all really happening?"

I sigh as I sit up. James comes over and sits next to me. "Yes, James. It's really happening. In a week's time, we'll be fighting for our lives. Or possibly even dead by then."

"I don't want to be victor," he says sadly.

"Why not?" I ask him concerned.

"I wouldn't be able to go on, knowing all my friends are gone. Or dealing with the aftermath of having taken someone's life from them."

"James, look at me." He doesn't move so I put my hands on his shoulders and turn him to face me. "Don't you dare give up on me. When we get to the games, I will do everything to make sure one of us four makes it out as victor. I would even give up my life so one of you three win."

"Why?" he asks me.

The reason why makes me sad to think about. "Because I don't want to win since then I'll have lost my family and best friends. I know my mom; she's not going to try. She doesn't have it in her to kill someone. And Katie, she's only 12. There are so many people in these games that can overcome her with their strength alone. But you three, I think you have a good chance of winning."

"Who says we want to win?" James raises his eyebrow at me, questioning me.

"Well I say I'm going to make sure one of you win." I cross my arms at him and raise my eyebrows at him, challenging him to try to get me to change my mind.

James laughs lightly and jokingly pushes me. "You always have been stubborn. I should have known that you wouldn't change your mind." He stands up and sighs as he walks over to the other bed. "Well I'm going to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep."

I lay back and switch of the lamp sitting next to my bed. "Good night, James."

~Happy Hunger Games!~

The head trainer looks out at all of us. "I know many of you might be anxious to learn how to use weapons. But don't ignore the other stations. Chances are many of you will die from natural causes in the arena. So don't ignore learning what plants are edible so that you can fight with a sword."

She starts pacing in front of us. "Now, you cannot fight with any other tributes. There are trainers at each of the stations for that." She pauses and looks over each of us individually, her stare seeming to pierce through my soul. "You may begin."

People start to walk to the different stations. I go over to the guys. "So where to first?"

"Fire building."

"Combat training."

"Weapons."

They all speak at once and look at me to decide where to go. I sigh knowing they'll start arguing as soon as I pick someone. So I choose a station neither of them picked. "Let's go to agility."

They groan at my response. "Can't we go somewhere actually fun?" Carlos says annoyed.

"You mean like using weapons?" He nods his head eagerly. "We'll get to that eventually. But you guys don't realize that depending on the arena, we might need these skills. What if there's a forest? Do any of you know how to climb a tree quickly?" They all look down, not answering me. "I didn't think so. So we'll start there. Then we can go to all of the stations you want to go to. Besides, we have 4 days. That's plenty of time to do everything."

"Well the fourth day is for us to show our skills to the gamemakers," Logan says knowingly.

"Shut up, Logan," James says after hitting him on the arm.

"Alright let's go learn some survival skills."

~Happy Hunger Games!~

The next few days we spend them in training learning skills that will hopefully help us survive. I've learned a lot during this time.

Each of us has had different areas where we do really well. Logan is a genius at identifying what plants are edible, but that's not really surprising. He also did really well at throwing knives.

Carlos is awesome at throwing spears. He also discovered he is really good at climbing around. So he spent a lot of the time jumping around from the different stations without touching the ground.

James on the other hand excelled in hand to hand combat. Not really surprising since he's always been the strongest out of us four. He was good at throwing around 100 pound weights; he probably intimidated a lot of the other people. James also liked using axes, so at least he'll have a weapon he can probably use.

I spent the days trying to go to as many stations as possible. I learned how to start a fire from limited things. I can now climb a tree well in a short amount of time if I need to in the arena.

But using the weapons was a different story. I tried using a bow and arrow, but I stopped after a stray arrow I shot almost hit Bitters. His glare was enough to get me to stop. So then I tried using spears and knives, but I just couldn't throw them far. Then I tried using swords, and I discovered that that was where my talent was. I actually had a lot of fun using a sword and probably spent more time at that station than I should have.

Today was the last day of training and when we would be performing in front of the gamemakers to get a score of our potential skill. This would be a place for people to start placing bets and how sponsors might pick who to support.

The gamemakers are having us go in individually alphabetically by last name. Bitters was the first person to go. After Buddha Bob and Tyler, it was James' turn to go in.

I grab onto his arm as he starts to get up. "James, make sure you do well. Show them the James Diamond charm."

He smiles at me and walks over to the door. He does the face before walking in.

After about 15 minutes, Wally Dooley goes in after James. After him the curly hair Jennifer goes in, and then it's Carlos' turn. As soon as they call his name, he jumps up and runs over before I can even say anything to him

After Carlos' turn is over, Mercedes goes in, then Guitar Dude, and Hawk. Then my mom's name is called. Realizing that after my mom there is only one person before me, I start panicking.

"Kendall, chill. You'll be fine," Logan says reassuringly.

I take a deep breath as Katie is called. "I'm just a bit worried that I'm going to mess up or something and then get a bad score and then I won't get sponsors."

"Oh you'll get sponsors. Have you forgotten the fact that you're in one of the most popular bands at the moment?"

"Yeah a band that won't exist after these games because we'll all be dead."

I feel a sting across my cheek and turn to Logan in shock. "Why did you just slap me?"

"Because you need to stop acting pessimistic. Stop worrying. You'll be fine." The trainer calls my name and I glance back over to Logan. He pushes me up and smiles at me. "Kendall, you're going to be fine. Just do exactly what we talked about before."

"Right." I say and nod my head. I take a deep breath before walking over towards the door. "I got this."

Walking into the room, the gamemakers look up at me. I stay calm as I walk over to the weapons. I grab some knives before heading over towards the climbing area. I make my way quickly up the bars in a few seconds. I pause briefly at the top to get ahold of one of the knives before throwing it at one of the dummies on the other side of the gym. A few of the gamemakers clap as it lands right in its chest.

I throw the other knife before I leap across the equipment. At one point I almost slip, but catch myself before I can fall. That would have looked very poor for them.

Getting over to the sword area, I jump down and walk over. I pick up a sword and walk over to the dummies. I slash at a couple of them, showing off the skills I've picked up during the past couple of days.

After I finish, the head gamemaker dismisses me. I walk out a door different to the one I entered in. I step in the elevator and go up to the sixth floor.

The door opens and James and Carlos look up at me. "How did it go?" James asks.

"I think it went well. You?"

"Pretty good," he responds. "But who couldn't love the James Diamond charm."

"You're so weird, you know that?" I say as I sit down on the couch next to him.

"And yet you're still friends with me."

"So now do we just have to wait until the scores are posted later?" Carlos asks me.

"Yeah I guess," I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

~Happy Hunger Games!~

We all sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. The new anthem Griffin has starts playing and the official seal is shown. After it finishes, the scores are started to be shown with the picture of the person shown first.

First is Bitters getting a 4. Buddha Bob also gets a 4, followed by Tyler getting a 6.

James' face is shown on the screen and I hold my breath waiting to see his score. Then the number 10 is shown on the screen. We all cheer a bit and I pat James on the back.

Smiling, I turn back to the TV to see Wally got a 3 as a score. Curly hair Jennifer gets a 9 and then Carlos is shown, followed by a 7.

I look over at him and notice he looks a bit upset. "Hey man, that's still better than most of the scores shown already." Hearing this, he cheers up a bit and smiles at me.

Mercedes got a 6, Guitar Dude got a 5, Hawk got a 7, and then my mom is shown getting a 5. Knowing her, she probably didn't do anything violent for the gamemakers.

Katie is shown next and she gets an 8. I'm not surprised by this since she's always been very cunning.

My face is shown next, and I barely have time to worry over my score before a 9 is flashing on the screen. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in relief. That was one of the best scores so far.

Logan shows next and he manages to get a 7. The remaining scores go by quickly it seems after knowing what my friends and I got. Brunette Jennifer got a 9, Gustavo got a 6, Camille an 8, Jett a 3, Lucy a 7, Jo a 6, Jenny a 4, Kelly a 9, blonde Jennifer a 10, and finally Dak got a 6.

After the scores have finished, I turn off the TV before turning to my friends. "Well I'd say we all did pretty well with our scores."

They all agree in some way. "We did do better than half of the competition," Logan adds.

The marketing team gets up and stands in front of us. "Alright boys, tomorrow you have your interviews. I trust after all this time you can handle yourself in an interview?" Helen asks us, and we nod our heads. "Alright good. I suggest you go to bed now, since you have a long day tomorrow of getting ready."

As we get up and head to our rooms, I can't help but be a bit happy over the interviews tomorrow. Finally something for these games that I'm actually good at.

**So my internet hasn't been working well the past couple of hours, so that's why I have this done lol. I've forgotten how much I love writing Hunger Games stories, so this story is a lot of fun for me to write. Hopefully you're having as much fun reading it as I am writing it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

"We look so ridiculous," I say as I walk into the living room with the guys.

"No you don't," Helen says as she looks up from the couch where she's sitting with Daniel.

"Then why do we have black jackets on that light up, like we had on tour?" Logan asks them annoyed. At least some one is on my side with this.

"We're trying to sympathize with all of your fans worldwide," Daniel says as they get up and walk over to us. "Surely you have some rich fans out there who will want to sponsor you. Especially after they realize that if they help you, they could possibly see you perform again."

"But there won't be any more Big Time Rush," Carlos points out sadly.

"Yeah have you forgotten that only one person comes out alive?" James adds.

"Of course we know that," Helen says annoyed at us. "We're just trying to make sure that one of you is the victor. Now, we have to go downstairs for you to do your interviews. I don't need to tell you how to act, do I?"

"No, I think we've done plenty of interviews since we've been in Hollywood," I reply to her.

"Then let's go," Daniel says. We step into the elevator on our floor and head down to the lobby. When the doors open, I see that most of the other people are already there waiting.

Everyone is dressed up nice, the girls in fancy dresses and the guys in suits or dress shirts.

One of Griffin's assistants starts lining everyone up in the order they'll be interviewed, and Logan and I are separated from James and Carlos. In front of me in line is my sister and my mom, and behind me is Logan.

"How are you handling things, honey?" My mom asks me concerned.

"I don't know. This whole thing is just ridiculous."

"I'm with you there, big brother," Katie says, jumping into the conversation.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now," my mom says sadly. Surely she is thinking about the fact that possibly both of her kids might die within the next few days. "Just know that whatever happens, I love both of you so much."

"Mom, we don't have to say goodbye yet," I reply to her.

"I know. But just in case we don't have time to say goodbye later." She pulls Katie and I into a hug, and I don't want to let go. But we have to when the interviews get started.

We watch the TVs that are in the lobby as Michelle Madison starts talking to the audience watching out front and everyone else who is required to be watching at home right now. Then she calls up Bitters, the first person to be interviewed.

The interviews start going by quickly as people are called up alphabetically. Since each interview is only three minutes long, it doesn't take long for James to be called up. I pay close attention to him as he walks up on stage confidently. He always had been the best at interviews.

"So James, what do you think about getting one of the highest scores out of everyone for training?"

"It's not really that big of a surprise," he says in his typical self-absorbed way. "I bet the gamemakers just couldn't resist the James Diamond charm." He turns to the crowd and does the face.

I sigh as I watch the girls in the crowd scream at him. Great, now he's going to be even more egotistical.

The rest of James' interview goes by quickly and I can tell the crowd loves him. No doubt he will be able to get plenty of sponsors.

James comes back and Wally Dooley walks out to do his interview. I can just tell that he's not going to make it far in the games, especially with a 3 for a score. And after what happened with him and Griffin, I'm sure Griffin with have the gamemakers plan a horrific death for him. But that's if he actually makes it somewhat far.

Next to go be interviewed is the curly-haired Jennifer. She looks slightly unsure of being separated from the other Jennifers, but she is still confident.

Carlos is next to be called up and he runs onto the stage in his typical hyper way. I sigh and shake my head at him as Logan lightly laughs at him.

"It's great to see you again, Carlos," Madison says when they're all settled. "But again, no helmet?"

"They wouldn't let me wear it," he replies sadly.

"That's a shame, I really do think it adds character. So what's your plan for when you're in the games?"

"I'm sticking with the guys. They're my best friends; no way would I go through this without them." I smile at what Carlos said about us. But I start frowning when I remember that it's impossible for all four of us to make it out of the games.

I vaguely listen to the rest of his interview, but he has the crowd laughing most of the time. When he comes back, Mercedes heads on stage for her interview. She complains about her dad making her be in the games the whole time, finding some way to twist her answers to the questions so she can complain.

Guitar Dude goes next and is all mellow and acting hippy the whole time, like he always is. The Hawk goes for his interview and I can't help but get disgusted by his attitude. He's looking forward to the games just so he has a chance to get revenge at Gustavo.

Then my mom is called up onstage. I nervously watch her as the interview starts; she has never really been interviewed since we came out here to LA. And when she has, she usually got really nervous.

"So what's it like having your two kids going into the games with you?" Madison asks her.

I can see the audience waiting impatiently for my mom's answer. Surely they've been wondering how she's holding up with her family all in the games. "It's heart wrenching every time I remember the fact that only one person is going to make it out. And knowing that my two kids are going to be in there fighting to the death and only one person makes it out, I just can't handle it."

I can see some of the women in the audience getting teary-eyed and I can't help but get upset too. I hate seeing my mom like this. Glancing over at Katie, I see my usually fearless sister starting to break down as tears form in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She looks over at me and tries to act annoyed with me. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." I reach over and pull her into a hug and she surprisingly doesn't push me away.

"I'm scared, Kendall," she whispers so only I can hear.

"I know, Katie. Me too." I look over at the TVs showing the interviews and see that my mom isn't trying to hide her tears. I feel my eyes watering over this whole thing. Surely Griffin can't make people fight to the death.

Mom's interview ends and she starts walking off the stage. I pull Katie away from hugging me and put my hands on her shoulders to look at her. "Alright, listen to me, baby sister. I don't care how upset you are over this right now. You need to go out there and show the audience how strong you are. Just remember, I love you, baby sister."

Katie smiles at me before hugging me again quickly. "Thanks big brother. You always know just what to say."

One of the peacekeepers standing backstage ushers her onstage, and I watch her start her interview. She has the audience laughing most of the time and does exactly what I told her to.

Katie's three minutes end quickly and then I'm led up on stage. Michelle greets me and then gets right to asking questions. "Kendall, it's been awhile since we last had an interview. How has Big Time Rush been doing?"

I respond with ease, always having been good at interviews. "We're great, just had our last album go platinum. I just hope that all of our fans will stick with us through the games, no matter what happens."

"That has got to be hard, having your bandmates competing against you."

"I don't really view it as us competing against each other," I reply, slightly annoyed that she would even suggest we would fight against each other. "I know we're all going to stick together no matter what. We're basically brothers."

"Speaking of family," she begins. Oh no, the one thing I don't want to talk about. "How are you managing with your mom and sister competing as well?"

This is the one thing I didn't want to talk about. I know my resolve is going to break and I won't be able to hide my sadness over this stupid thing and the fact that there's no way for all of us to live.

I take a deep breath after my short pause. "I don't know if anyone can ever really handle a situation like this. What do you do when you know that if you live and win the games, not only will your family be gone, but your best friends as well? You can't help but feel so sad inside and you just feel like giving up, but you know you have to be strong for your friends and family."

Michelle smiles sympathetically at me as the audience becomes silent, I hope out of sadness for my family and I. If only they could get Griffin to stop this stupid thing. "I really do feel for you Kendall. I truly wish it didn't have to come to this for you and your family."

"Yeah, me too," I say bitterly as I look up at the balconies on the surrounding buildings and find where Griffin is watching, and I glare at him.

Michelle starts saying something but the buzzer goes off, interrupting her and signaling that my three minutes are up. As I start to walk off stage, I finally let a tear fall that I've been holding back all evening.

~Happy Hunger Games!~

"Do we really have to say goodbye now?" Carlos asks sadly when we enter the apartment after the interviews finish.

"We won't get to see each other in the morning before we leave," Logan says, and I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Guys, don't get mad at each other right now. Now is not the time for that. Can we just focus on what's going to happen tomorrow morning?"

The guys all look at me expectantly, like they know a speech is coming. "Obviously we all know that only one person is making it out of the games alive, and there's four of us. So that means three or all four of us are going to die within the next few days." Logan starts to say something but I hold up my hand to stop him. "It's what's going to happen. I can't stop it; I wish I could."

I pause briefly so I can look at each of them. Carlos is looking at me with grave understanding, like he knows it's inevitable. Logan just looks plain sad. And James is looking at everyone like he's just now realizing how limited our time left together is.

"But just know that you three are my brothers. No matter what happens in this arena. And I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure one of you three win."

They all start protesting right away, but I stop them. "Look at it in my perspective. If your only family and your closest friends were about to fight to the death, and only one of them could possibly make it out, would you want to win with everyone you love gone?"

Carlos suddenly hugs me tightly and doesn't let go. "You can't just leave us, Kendall!"

James just stares at me confused. "You can't just give up, man."

Logan nods his head in agreement with the other two.

"Who says I'm giving up? I said I would make sure one of you wins, not that I give up. So tomorrow morning, when we get put in that arena, we're going to stick together. No matter what."

I smile at them all, waiting for their responses. "Of course," Logan replies first.

"Yeah of course I'm sticking with you guys. Like Kendall said, we're brothers," James says.

"Big Time Rush until the end!" Carlos says in his normal hyper way.

But his words affect me as I realize that even though he didn't mean it literally, BTR will be sticking together until all of us are dead or only one remains. The end of Big Time Rush starts tomorrow.

**I'm back! :D sorry I was gone for so long, but I had three really important exams within the last two weeks, the SATs, AP US History exam, and AP Biology exam. I had to take a break from writing to study for those. But they're done, so I'm back to writing!**

**So sorry if the end of this chapter seems kind of morbid, but I just needed them to really think about having to fight to the death. The actual games will start in the next chapter, and it's probably going to be super sad for me to write.**

**Thank you for sticking with this story through the break. And I'm sorry for that, but school was a priority over writing this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

The doors close on the hovercraft- who knew Griffin even had these?- as the final person takes their seat. With a slight jolt, we take off, and are soon flying over LA. I watch the city fly past until I can no longer see it, knowing this could very well be my last time seeing the city I've started to call my home.

I look around at the faces of everyone around me. No one speaks a word as we travel to the location where all but one of us will meet our end. Everyone has somber expressions on their faces. As I look around at each of the 23 people sitting with me, I can't help but feel regret for what is about to happen. No one here deserves to have to die so early, and especially not like this.

The windows go black and people look around confused. I feel the hovercraft start to lower, and know we must be near the arena. James glances over at me and nods his head, silently telling me that we can get through this together.

The hovercraft stops and the door opens, revealing an attendant waiting. Before being let out of the restraints, the attendant inserts a tracker into our arms. One by one, people are allowed to leave the hovercraft. I watch James and Logan leave before the attendant gets to me. With a sharp jab, the needle puts the tracker in, and I'm released from the restraints.

As I step out, I look around the circular room the hovercraft is in. From where I am, I can see several doors leading out of the room, each with one of our names on it. I spot the door with 'Kendall' written on it and walk over.

I open the door and step in, seeing my stylist Jamie standing in there. She gives me a sad smile as I walk over to her. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you get ready for the games. Just like I have been for the past couple of weeks." She pauses to grab a pile of clothes from the table in the center of the room.

"Here is a jacket for you to wear," she says as she hands the piece of clothing to me. I put it on over my t-shirt as she looks over my appearance. "Those shoes look like they'll be good for running in. And the jacket should keep you warm at night, if you need it."

"Alright," I reply and sit down on one of the two couches in the relatively blank room. Jamie sits down across from me and pours me a glass of water. "Thanks," I say as I grab the cup from her and take a sip.

"Kendall, I just want to say," Jamie begins, and by the tone of her voice, I can tell it's something she's sad about. "In case you don't make it out-"

"I won't," I say simply, interrupting her. I know I won't make it out. I'll die fighting for my friends or family to win.

She gives me a look and continues on as if I never interrupted her. "In case you don't make it out, I just wanted to say that it's been an honor working with you and the guys over the past couple of years. Despite all the trouble you four have gotten in to, you guys really are some of the nicest people I have worked with. So thank you."

I lean across the small table and hug her. "I didn't know you felt that way. But thank you for telling me." I lean back and look at her. "Thanks for helping me look my best."

Jamie smiles at me. "If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, do you think I could get your autograph for my niece?"

I chuckle lightly as she pulls out a sheet of paper and a pen from her jacket. "Way to wait to the last minute," I jokingly say.

"I kept procrastinating, figuring I would just get it whenever. But time is short now."

I glance up from signing to look at her. "Time is very short." I hand her back the paper. "Let her know she has the very last autograph ever from me."

She smiles and starts to say something but is interrupted as a voice speaks through a speaker in the room. "Attention tributes. You have 1 minute until launch. Please prepare for launch."

I glance over at the launch tube on the other side of the room and the panic starts to set in. I could very well be dead in the next few minutes.

I jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Jamie smiling at me. "It's time, Kendall."

Standing up, she walks over with me to the launch tube and I step in. I turn around and look at her, panicking inside.

"You're going to be fine, Kendall. I know you can do this. And your fans will still love you no matter what happens in the arena."

"Thank you," I whisper as the sides of the tube rise up, cutting me off from the rest of the world. As the platform beneath me starts to rise, I look ahead to face my death.

Sunlight blinds me for several seconds as I am raised above ground. As my vision focuses, the first thing I see is the cornucopia sitting directly in front of me. Then I notice the weapons and everything you need to survive in or around it.

Finally I notice everyone else. Standing in a circle around the cornucopia, I can see Carlos two spots to my left and James is directly to my right. I can't see Logan, so surely he is on the other side of the cornucopia.

A voice is heard throughout the arena then, and I recognize the voice as Ryan Seacrest. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Hunger Games begin!"

Sixty seconds we have to wait. Move before this time and you'll be blown to pieces by mines. At least, that's what they told us.

I use this time to glance around the arena past the tributes. Completely surrounding us is a tropical forest. It's now that I start to feel the humidity of the place as my jacket starts to stick to my skin.

I brace myself to start running as I know the time is almost up. I quickly look over at James and Carlos to find them doing the same. Turning back to the cornucopia, I get my sights set on the items right at the opening of it, knowing this will help us the best.

A gong rings and I take off running. Time is precious in this arena, and if I hesitate, it could cost me my life. James reaches the cornucopia right before I do and starts grabbing things. We made it before everyone else, years of hockey paying off as we're more athletic.

I start grabbing bags and weapons, taking the ones I know each of us are best at. Carlos is suddenly at my shoulder, and I know we have to get going; everyone else is getting to the cornucopia.

I start running away with the guys, seeing blood start to flow. I'm shocked that in this situation, people are actually killing each other. But I don't have time to dwell on this.

"No!" I hear someone scream and it makes me instantly turn around and start running towards the source.

"Katie!" I shout out as I look for her among the people. I spot her, but she's not injured from what I can see. It's the person she's crouching next to that tears me apart.

"Mom, no!" I scream and start running towards where she is on the ground, blood pouring out of a wound on her stomach.

A strong pair of arms holds me back from running towards my arm and I struggle to get free. "Kendall, stop! There's nothing you can do!"

"Let me go, James!" I yell at him and beat against his arms, trying to get him to let go.

"James, we need to get going. Now," I hear Logan say from somewhere behind me. Part of me knows he's right as at any minute someone could come towards us. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to run back into the heat of things.

James throws me over his shoulder and holds on to me tightly as he starts running away from the cornucopia. I see Carlos pick up the stuff I had dropped before he runs after us. I bang my fists on James' back, but he won't put me down.

Defeated, I watch what's happening at the cornucopia. Someone runs towards Katie, and as I struggle again to get free, I see Kelly stop the person as Gustavo grabs Katie and drags her away from the fighting. But she doesn't go willingly, just like me.

Once the trees block my view of everyone, I slump across James' shoulder, already losing my will to fight. I choke back a sob as I fully realize that my mom is gone forever.

I let tears fall as the guys run for who knows how long, James carrying me the whole time. At one point, I hear cannons go off to signify the amount of people who have died. Seven shots are fired. Seven people are dead already and it's only just begun.

I feel James start to slow down after a while of running. "Guys, can we take a break? I can't carry Kendall for much longer," James calls to Logan and Carlos as the start to get farther ahead.

They turn around and walk back towards us as James stops. He sets me down gently against a tree. I don't acknowledge him at all as I wrap my arms around my knees and put my face on my arms, letting the tears continue to fall.

"What exactly happened?" I hear Carlos ask quietly, like he's trying not to let me hear.

"His mom," James says simply, and I know the others understand by their silence.

"Kendall?" I hear Logan ask carefully, like he's afraid of hurting me more. "Can we get moving soon?"

I don't acknowledge him and hear him sigh in annoyance. "Well I guess we can stay here for now, we should be far enough away from everyone. Let's just look through what we have."

The guys lightly talk as they start to go through the supplies we got. But I can tell that their mood is very somber. I lift my head up after a while and watch mainly Logan organize everything. No one tries to talk to me, which I appreciate.

It's while I'm sitting that I start to fully notice the environment I'm in. I take off my jacket as the humidity makes me start to sweat. Completely surrounding us is tons of green plants that I'm unfamiliar with, never having been to the rainforest.

After a while of watching the guys sort through the stuff we grabbed and lightly talking among themselves, Logan looks over at me. "You okay, Kendall?"

"No," I say as I shake my head.

Carlos opens his arms for me to hug him. "Come here," he says when I don't get up right away.

I slowly get up and walk to Carlos, letting him embrace me, and finding comfort in his hug.

I watch Logan as he lists off all of the items we got from the cornucopia. "Carlos, we have some spears for you to use." He pauses to point over to a pile of three spears. Carlos nods his head but doesn't move at all to grab them, choosing to continue to comfort me.

"James, there's two axes for you." Another point to a different pile.

"We got a bunch of throwing knives for me, and of course there's plenty for each of you to have one or two."

"And Kendall," Logan pauses and waits for me to look at him before continuing. "I got a sword for you, just like the one you used during training."

"I don't want it," I say as I step away from Carlos and go back to leaning against the same tree. "I don't want to fight in this stupid game."

"Kendall, you have to," James says carefully, like he's trying to watch out for my feelings.

"No I don't, James! You don't understand. How am I supposed to continue on in this stupid game when I saw my mom die in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it?"

Logan and James both look down at the ground, almost as if they're ashamed to look at me. But Carlos continues to look at me. "What about us? What about Katie? Would you really just give up and leave us to continue on without you? What if Katie needed your help at one point, and you weren't there so she ended up dying?"

"Carlos, stop it!" I yell at him, trying to get him to stop making me feel so guilty. I glance over at him and see him upset and almost on the verge of tears. "Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. But you were making me feel so guilty about this whole thing."

He doesn't answer and turns away from me. I look over at Logan and James, but they just shake their heads, telling me they're staying out of this. I sigh in annoyance, "Fine, give me that sword."

Carlos turns back around and smiles at me. "I knew making you feel guilty would get you to stop being upset and not give up."

My jaw drops at what he said, and Logan and James start laughing. "I can't believe you just tricked me like that."

"Oh you know you love me," Carlos says while smiling at me.

I start to reply but I'm cut off by the new anthem playing throughout the arena.

"What's going on?" James asks confused.

"They're going to show us who died today," Logan replies.

We all stare up through the trees and are able to see some of the sky. Enough to see the faces of the seven who died today.

The first face to be shown is Mr. Bitters, followed by Tyler. Next face to be shown is Wally Dooley. Then my mom is shown.

I sit down as the realization that she's truly gone hits me and I don't try to stop the tears from flowing. I only half notice the three other faces shown of Guitar Dude, Jenny Tinkler, and then Jo. I guess I was never going to get back together with her like I had hoped to one day.

When Griffin's seal appears again, the guys all turn to me. "Kendall, I'm sorry about everything that happened. But we can't go back and changed what happened," Logan says to me caringly as he sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I need to go find Katie," I say suddenly and stand up, starting to walk away.

"Stop, Kendall," James says as he grabs onto my arm.

I whip my head around to glare at him. "Let me go, now James," I say quietly in a voice I can tell scared him.

"No. She's safe right now. You saw Gustavo and Kelly taking her away from the fighting. I'm sure she's with them right now."

"He's right, Kendall," Carlos says as he walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, who knows how big this arena is. They could be completely on the other side of it. And it's getting dark, you won't be able to see where you're going, or any other people."

I sigh and relax from trying to get out of James' grip, knowing it was useless. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Guys, I think we should just stay here tonight," Logan says and we look over at him. "Carlos is right, it's getting dark and we have no way of seeing what's out there. So let's just set up the tent we got."

I nod in agreement and walk over to him, picking up the tent. I pull it out of the bag, and see that there are no pieces to set it up with. "That's odd," I say mostly to myself. I turn it over and find a button that reads 'Push here then stand back.'

I shrug my shoulders before pressing the button then moving back. Within five seconds, a full tent is set up.

"Holy shit!" James says in surprise.

"That's so cool!" says Carlos before he jumps into the tent.

James follows Carlos inside and I start to as well, but Logan stops me. "Kendall, you're not just going to take off in the middle of the night, are you?"

I can see how concerned and upset he is over this. "No I'm sticking with you goofballs." When he still looks hesitant, I add, "I promise."

Logan smiles lightly at this, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. "We'll get through this, Kendall."

"I sure hope so," I reply. But I know inside that I won't be the one to win.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not getting this done sooner! I have seriously had so much going on lately! I just finished school on Friday, so I had a lot to do before that will final exams and projects. And then yesterday morning I took the ACT test. I'm still not done; I have an exam for Physics on Wednesday, US History on Thursday, then English on Friday. But after that I'm done :)**

**So on to the drama that has been happening. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, I just feel like explaining what's been happening so you know why I haven't been writing. So a couple weeks ago in May I went to prom with this guy who's a good friend of mine and I had a great time. Then the next week after that, I was talking to him a lot and he kept hinting at wanting to hang out with me. So the next day when I was talking to my friends about this, they made me ask him to go see a movie, and he said he was planning on asking me later.**

**So we went to see a movie, and here's when the drama starts. My friend who is really good friends with him got super mad, because I guess she's like in love with him. Even though she had told me she just thinks of him as a really good friend. So she now hates me, and him. And I have no idea what exactly is going on right now. **

**So I've been trying to figure out what's happening, and I haven't been thinking too much about writing. But I will try to get back to writing more often once exams are done this week. I will be working a lot, but I'll work around that. And I'll try to get back to writing my other stories, if you were wondering :)**

**Ok if you were zoning out and didn't read all of that, please read this. Thank you for sticking with this story even though I'm so bad at updating quickly. It's just this time of year is bad for me. Next school year will be even worse since it's senior year. But I'll worry about that then. I hope you like this chapter, and I know some of you are probably upset over a character death, but I can't help it. It's how the games works. Only one can live.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

I stare out at the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. The silence allows me to look back on the events that have happened recently.

How did I go from being a popstar living the dream with my family and friends to fighting for my life and parentless?

My whole life was turned upside down after only a few minutes. A few tears escape as I put my head down on my knees. "I'm sorry, mom," I whisper to no one as I shake with sobs.

I sit there for a while just letting the tears fall not caring that I was probably on everyone's tv right now.

"Kendall!" I hear Logan shout as he bursts out of the tent. I pick my head up to look at him and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees me. "Thank god you're there. I thought you ran off."

"I just needed some time to think on my own."

He sits down next to me and puts and arm around my shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it buddy?"

I shake my head no and stare out at woods. I can hear Logan sigh next to me and I feel slightly bad about not talking to him. But this is just something that needs some time before I'm ready to talk about it.

"Well just know that we're here for you." Carlos and James then exit the tent and Logan smiles at them. "Well now that you two are up, we should get moving. It's probably not a good idea to stay in one spot for very long."

The two look at me expectantly, waiting for my response. They've always looked to me as a leader among us four and I know right now I need to hide my pain and focus on them. "Logan's right, guys. So why don't we pack up?"

James grabs our stuff out of the tent and Logan then presses the button to close it. Carlos looks at me to figure out where to go next, but I have no idea.

"So Logan, anything you suggest we go do?"

He contemplates this for a few seconds. "Well we're almost out of water so-" he's cut off by a cannon going off.

I frown as I think about what that signifies. Almost every person in this arena is my friend or family. Well at least they used to be. Who knows what people are thinking in this situation.

Then another thought crosses my mind. What if that was just a cannon for Katie?

"Kendall there would have been more," Logan says to me, seeming to have read my mind.

I look at him and can tell that he really cares about making sure all of us are okay. But he's right, if that was for Katie there would probably been two more cannons; one for Gustavo and one for Kelly.

Another cannon goes off and my worry comes back tenfold.

"C'mon let's go find some water," James says and nods away from our camp.

I smile at him for trying to distracted me before grabbing a bag and starting to walk into the woods, having a sword ready.

I have Logan lead the way, since he can recognize signs of water. I can tell it's going to be a really hot day as the heat starts to make me feel exhausted.

It's a relief when we finally find water and Logan lets out a triumphant cheer. Carlos runs towards it and screams like a little kid before jumping in it. Logan shakes his head at his childish antics as he starts to fill up the bottles of water. I join him as James dunks his head in the small lake before laying down on the bank.

We relax for a little while and I take in the sun, enjoying the break from the fear of the games.

"I could have sworn I heard someone over here," I hear the arrogant voice of Jett say from somewhere nearby.

Someone answers him but is muffled by the sound of footsteps coming towards us.

We all look at each other in panic for a couple seconds before frantically grabbing all of our stuff. "Go, up the tree," I say as I shove James and Carlos towards a tree that they start climbing right away.

I begin climbing one next to there's and Logan follows behind me, being dragged down by the bags he picked up. I grab his hand and pull him up to the branch I'm on just as Jett and Dak Zevon break through the woods and walk out onto the riverbank where we had been sitting a minute ago.

"Someone was definitely here," Dak says as he crouches down to look at the ground.

Jett looks around and across the lake before replying. "Let's keep moving. We're going to win these games."

The two start walking away and I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly cover my mouth when Jett pauses and turns around to look behind him. I silently pray that he won't look up as he slowly starts taking a couple steps closer to us.

He glances down at the pressed down grasses from us and I can tell he's going to figure out we're up here. But before he can, Dak calls back to him. "Jett, what are you doing? Let's get moving!"

We all wait until he is well out of earshot before moving. I drop my bags down before jumping down the branches. I look over at the guys and can see that they're shaken up from the close encounter.

"That had to have been one of the most terrifying moments of my life," Carlos says as he leans against the tree he was just in.

"Yeah that was almost as terrifying as the time I ran out of Cuda."

"Stop it," Logan says to him in an annoyed voice and rolls his eyes.

I smirk at how the guys are still acting just the same as always. "Well, buddies, we should get moving in case Jett and Dak come back."

"Very true," Carlos says before jumping up and standing next to me.

James grumbles as he stands up, not used to having such demanding tasks. "Where are we even going to go?"

I glance at Logan but he just raises his eyebrows at me, leaving me to answer the question.

"I say we go find somewhere to stay for the night." We reorganize our bags before taking off into the woods in the opposite direction of Jett and Dak.

We chat lightly as we make our way through the woods. But we all become silent after a while when we hear a cannon go off, wondering who it was this time.

But we continue on, walking until it gets to be late afternoon, only taking breaks to eat and rest briefly. We only stop when we reach a small clearing surrounded be thick plants on all sides. It provides the perfect cover and we walked so far today that we shouldn't be near anyone.

As we settle down, I start to make a fire to cook dinner with. We were lucky to have grabbed the bags we did at the cornucopia because a couple of them were full of cans of food.

We all settle down with a can of food each as the sun sets, somber over knowing what was about to happen. We would soon find out which three among all of us in the arena are now gone.

As the anthem starts playing, I look up at the sky anxiously, not quite ready to know who died today. The first face to be shown is Buddha Bob. I feel slightly bad about this since he did help us many times with our crazy plans.

But it's the next face shown that is completely unexpected and tears me apart. "Why Katie?" I whispers to myself and can feel wetness on my cheeks as tears start falling.

I can hear Logan choke out a sob next to me as I look up at the next person shown through blurry eyes. I can feel his pain at losing Camille and I know how much he loved her.

No more faces are shown and the sky fades to black as silence fills the air. Carlos and James look at Logan and I in silence, not knowing what to do. I'm glad they don't say anything because if I tried to talk, surely I would break down completely.

What did I do to deserve first my mother dying, and now my baby sister? And I couldn't even do anything to stop either of them from being killed. Sadness and hatred fill me as I want to personally kill Griffin for putting us through this. But I know the only way for that to happen would be to win and there is no way that I want to keep living without my family and friends.

I'm not giving up completely. But I wouldn't hesitate to take an attack for one of my friends.

I stand up to go to the tent and Carlos and James start protesting right away, thinking I'm leaving them. "Guys, I'm just going to sleep," I say emotionlessly as I enter the tent, wanting sleep to numb away the pain, at least for a little while.

**Yeah so sorry that I've been mia with this for a while. But I was busy with the end of school and now work. And I've been focusing on finishing my BTR story. But now that I've finished that, my focus is entirely on this story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

I'm awaken from my dream of being with my mom and Katie again by the screams of a girl nearby. Everyone else jolts up at the screams.

I can recognize the voice as Lucy as she screams for mercy. "No, no, please!" I cringe as I hear her scream and suddenly she's cut off and a cannon goes off.

"No, not Lucy," James whispers into the silence.

"We have to move, now," I frantically say and get my bag ready. Lucy was nearby, which means her killer must be close too.

Luckily we kept all of our bags packed and scramble out of the tent. Carlos starts to close it but I stop him. "Forget about it! We can come back later to get it."

I turn to start leaving the clearing but fall down in pain as I clutch my leg where an arrow has just struck it.

Carlos and James frantically scramble to get a weapon ready while Logan leans down to look at my leg. He suddenly rips the arrow out and I scream out briefly in pain.

I hear laughter come from the side of the clearing and the curly haired Jennifer walks out. She holds a knife threateningly towards us, and I try to stand up with the help of Logan. The moment I try to stand on the leg, it folds under the pressure and Logan is the only thing that keeps me from falling down again.

"I finally found you boys," Jennifer says as she glares at us.

"What did we ever do to you?" Carlos asks her innocently.

She turns towards him and glares, pointing at him with the knife she holds. "You. You and all of the horrible dates you took me on that you thought were fun. Well you know what, I didn't like them."

That's when she lunges towards Carlos and I tackle her to the side before she can hurt him. "Damn it, Kendall. Why do you always have to get in my freaking way?"

She tries swinging her knife at me but I dodge it and Logan and James try to come help me, but the other two Jennifers appear and they both get caught fighting them.

Jennifer keeps on trying to hit me and I block all of her attacks, but don't make any move on the offensive. "Jennifer, stop it. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Good because I'm going to hurt you," she says and takes a swing at my arm and manages to swipe the blade across it. I gasp at the pain of the cut and then glare at her.

"Okay enough of mister nice guy," I say before I lunge towards her, pinning her arms down. She struggles against me but I manage to get her held in a choke hold.

"Let her go right now, Knight," I hear one of the other Jennifers say and look over as the Jennifer I'm holding stops struggling.

The brunette Jennifer is holding Logan with a knife to his throat and glaring at me. "Let her go or Logan here pays." To make her point clear, she presses the knife harder and Logan whimpers as a line of blood forms.

James drops his ax to the ground as he watches what's going on. I look at Jennifer and can tell that she wouldn't hesitate to kill Logan.

I loosen my grip on Jennifer and she swings an arm back and I crouch over in pain as her knife strikes me right in the stomach.

Something comes flying past me and I don't have any time to register what it was before blood splatters on my face and Jennifer falls to the ground with a spear sticking out of her neck.

We all stand in shock for a fraction of a second before a cannon sounds and hell breaks loose. As Logan throws his head back against the brunette Jennifer and she releases him, I realize Carlos must have thrown the spear as he isn't in the clearing anymore.

The two remaining Jennifers run away and the guys turn towards me. I sharply intake my breath as the pain from my wounds overwhelms me.

I put my hands shakily to my stomach and when I pull them away, they're turned crimson from my own blood.

I look up at the guys and see they're shocked faces, and I'm left not knowing what to do. Their faces start to blur and I can see the ground moving towards me quickly before I feel the impact.

I lay face down on the ground, not having the strength to move at all. I feel gentle hands roll me over and tear my shirt open before carefully probing my wound.

"I can fix this. Kendall, stay with us buddy," I hear Logan say to me as he hovers over me but he sounds like he's miles away.

"It's too late," I try to whisper but it barely comes out.

I look at them all hopefully. "Can we sing together one last time?" They all nod their heads and I try to start singing. "Elevate a little higher." It's hardly singing, but the guys join in right away, and I can tell they're trying to stay strong.

I stop singing and listen to them as I stare up at the sky and can see them all surrounding me. As they sing, I think about everything that happened because we formed Big Time Rush. Sure, it's why I'm dying right now. But it was worth it to be able to sing with my three best friends and make thousands of people happy. I faintly smile as my vision starts to blur and everything starts to go black and I can hear the guys trying to talk to me as if from far away.

~Happy Hunger Games~

I stare down at the now limp body of my best friend and my eyes sting with the tears that threaten to fall. A cannon goes off and I let out a sob, realizing that Kendall is really gone.

I glance up and see Carlos and James looking at me, tears falling down their faces as well.

"What do we do now?" Carlos whispers to me.

Looking at the two boys sitting next to me, I can tell that they're looking up at me to be the leader. Kendall was always the one who led us and got us out of rough situations.

I look back down as his lifeless form and think about what he would have wanted me to do. He wouldn't have wanted me to be on my own and mourn for his death. No, he would have wanted me to be strong for James and Carlos.

I press a hand on his arm before I shakily stand up. I look down at the two sitting there still and try to be strong for them. "We need to get going. The Jennifers might come back here at any time to finish what they started."

Carlos looks down at Kendall and closes his eyes before whispering, "Goodbye Kendall. I'll never forget you."

Carlos stands up next to me but James still hasn't moved. "James, what's wrong?"

He shakes his head and I can see his body shaking with silent sobs as he looks down. "This is all my fault. It's because of me that we first came out to Hollywood to form BTR. If I never would have had that stupid popstar dream, Kendall would still be alive right now."

"James, don't you dare blame yourself for this." I crouch down and force him to look at me. "Kendall may be gone, but we have to stay strong and continue on for him. He wouldn't have let any of us be sad like this. So stop blaming yourself. We all chose to be in Big Time Rush; so we'll end this together."

James lets out a shaky breath as he looks at me. "I hate when you're right."

Carlos holds out a hand to both of us and helps us up. I walk over to the tent and get it packed up before taking the contents of Kendall's bag and separating all the useful items into ours.

The two just stand there and watch, and I let them, knowing they need some time to process just what has happened. I hand them each a bag and start walking out of the clearing. I pause at the edge to let Carlos and James walk ahead of me before I turn around to look at Kendall one last time. "Goodbye buddy. You were the greatest friend."

I turn around and don't look back, leading the guys into the woods. To where? I have no idea. I just want to get as far as possible from the place where the traumatic events just happened.

I don't stop at all, trying to keep myself distracted from thinking about Kendall. We walk for almost the entire day, and I want to keep going. But it takes Carlos calling my name a couple for me to turn around and realize they've stopped walking.

"Logan, we can't go any farther. Can't we just stop here?" Carlos asks me with pleading eyes.

I look around the area we're in and see no sign of anyone so I shrug my shoulders before throwing my bag down. "Alright let's set up camp."

I sit down and let James get everything together as I stare off at nothing. A quick glance at the sky shows it's already close to night. Did we really walk around the entire day? Was I that absorbed in my thoughts to not notice time going by?

Sure enough, in minutes the sky gets dark enough that the anthem starts playing. I don't want to look up at the sky because I don't want to see Kendall's face, but my eyes are drawn up to it.

Jennifer is shown first, and I know that somewhere in the arena the other two Jennifers are mourning the loss of her. Her face is replaced by Kendall's, the picture of him having a smile lifting the corners of his mouth and it brings about a fresh wave of sadness. Finally Lucy is shown and I regret not having spent more time with her at the Palmwoods before all of this.

As silence fills the air, I turn towards James and Carlos. "Go get some sleep," I say to them gently. "I'll watch for a bit."

I can see them hesitate before giving in to their exhaustion. James smiles in thanks to me before heading into the tent.

I sigh once they're out of sight and contemplate how I was supposed to be a leader for them. I was never good at this stuff; I'm only the brains of the group.

_Oh Kendall, why did you have to leave us?_

**I don't think I've ever written something that has made me so upset and cry like this chapter did. Please don't hate me, it's just how the Hunger Games are. So sorry if there are any mistakes in this, I was writing while being an emotional wreck and I don't want to reread it and get upset again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

As I wake up in the morning, a dull emptiness presses down on my chest as I glance at my two friends, knowing there should be a third person there. But life had to be cruel, and took Kendall away from us. How come the good die young? It's unfair.

I hear Carlos stir next to me and look over to see him rolling around in his sleep, a sheen of sweat covering his face. I go to wake him up from the nightmare he's having but my arm freezes halfway there when Carlos starts muttering. "No, Kendall. It's a trap."

I shake his shoulder and he opens his eyes slowly and looks up at me. His eyes start glossing over with tears as he realizes where he is.

"You were having a bad dream," I whisper to him gently, trying to calm him down and being conscious about James still being asleep.

Carlos sits up and suddenly hugs me, holding me tight. I slowly put my arms around him when I feel my shoulder becoming wet from tears. "I know it's sad, Carlos, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"That doesn't make it any better," he says and it kills me, metaphorically, to hear him in so much pain and sadness.

My fists clench as I think about Griffin who is probably watching this somewhere laughing and I want to hurt him so badly. But I know that no amount of pain to him could make up for the loss of my closest friend.

"It's not your fault Carlos that someone didn't try hard enough," James suddenly says, and I look over to see him awake.

I narrow my eyes at him, taken aback by his comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he sits up. "I don't know, I just think you could have done something to save him. I mean, you were going to be a doctor."

"If we were at a hospital and I had the right tools, then yeah I could have saved him." I glare at him because I can't believe he would say something like that. "Are you saying it's my fault Kendall died?"

He waves a hand around the tent as he says, "Well I don't see Kendall sitting in here with us."

I start raising my voice after hearing him starting to yell. "I did everything I could do," I tell him, hurt and offended.

"Guys," I hear Carlos say faintly but I don't acknowledge him and neither does James.

"You didn't try enough. We lost our best friend because you 'tried everything you could'," he yells at me, making quotes with his hands.

"Guys," Carlos says louder than the first time.

I scoff at James and stand up. "Do you think I'm okay with the fact that Kendall is gone? No. In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a forest, fighting for our lives. You saw how much blood there was and how bad his wounds were. There was nothing I could do."

James tries to start talking but I hold up a hand and stop him. "And do you realize how hard it is trying to be the leader when Kendall always has been?"

James stands up and shoves me, clearly not having a comeback, and I push him right back.

"Stop it, now!" Carlos yells and pushes us apart. He stands in-between us holding his hands out to stop us from fighting.

"Stop fighting," he says in a much quieter voice. "Don't you realize what these games are doing to us? We're turning against our best friends."

I scowl at the ground, knowing he's right before storming out of the tent. I stand outside with my arms crossed, furious at James for insisting that it was my fault that Kendall died.

I hear them talking inside but it's muffled by the tent. I briefly contemplate just leaving them but pause when I hear the rustle of the tent as someone walks out.

"Logan," I hear James say hesitantly before he sighs.

"What?" I ask him after a minute without him saying anything.

"Look I'm sorry," he says and a feel a hand on my shoulder that I shrug off right away. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm just stressed and upset about everything that's happened here and I needed someone to take my anger out on. You're my best friend. And I know you did try what you could to try and save him."

I turn to look at him and see him facing the ground, shoulders hunch, waiting for my response. I put a hand on his shoulder and he jumps slightly before looking up at me. "I know James. I'm a genius, I realize these things."

James' face lights up when he realizes this. "Really? So you forgive me?"

I don't do anything for a minute, letting him think the worst was going to happen. Just a little bit of payback.

I finally nod my head and he smiles before suddenly hugging me. "Thank you Logan! I will make this up to you."

He steps back and I can see him straining to think of something. "Oh I know, I'll carry your bags for you today."

I quickly contemplate this before shrugging my shoulders. "Sure, I'm fine with having one less thing to carry."

James starts to smile at me but falters as a cannon fires twice in quick succession.

I quickly do the math in my head and realize that the amount of people who have died already is now at fifteen. That means eight more people have to die before someone wins the game. At least two of them will be one of us.

Carlos pokes his head out of the tent. "They must have been allies."

"True. Who do we know that are allies?" I ask them.

"There's the two Jennifers," Carlos says with a frown.

"Don't forget Jett and Dak. They were allies when we almost ran into them," James adds to the list.

I stare off into the woods, trying to recall who is left. And I gasp as I think of the only other pair of allies. "You guys don't think that maybe it was Gustavo and Kelly?"

"No," Carlos says while shaking his head frantically.

I can't help but agree with him in thinking that they can't be dead. As annoying and rude as Gustavo could be, we all really did like him.

"Let's not sit around and think about it," I say to them, knowing that's where their thoughts were going. "Besides we need to get moving. We've stayed here way too long and it's nearly noon."

Carlos and James grab our bags from the tent and I pack it up before leaving our spot.

As I lead them through the woods, I feel like I'm missing something without the weight of a backpack on my shoulders and just a water bottle clipped to my belt loop.

It's an uneventful day walking through the woods. But not that uneventful is a bad thing. The only thing to happen is another cannon being fired some time in the late afternoon.

After what seems to be the same trees we're walking past, I break through the foliage to find a small pond. I sigh in relief at finding a water source since our water was nearly gone.

We all sit down on the bank and I take off my shoes, wiggling my toes in the soft grass.

No one says anything for a little while as we enjoy the peacefulness of the pond.

"You know," Carlos speaks up after a while of silence. "If you ignore the whole kill-everyone-until-only-one-is-left part of the games, it's almost like we're on a camping trip."

"Yeah a very deadly camping trip," James says from where he's lying on the grass.

I smile slightly at them as Carlos throws a stick at James, but it's hard to be truly happy after everything that's happened.

Carlos and James go into the pond to swim and I watch them splash around for a while as the sun sets, deep in thought.

As they climb out, I ask them the question that has been lingering in the back of my mind since yesterday. "Do you guys really think we can win this without Kendall here?"

Carlos answers right away. "Yes."

But James doesn't. I look at him and see him just staring at me. He sighs before replying. "Honestly, I have no idea. I think it would be difficult, but yeah, one of us could probably win."

I nod in agreement since that is what I've been thinking all day.

They sit next to me just as the anthem starts playing and we look up at the sky, having a clear view for once without any trees in the way.

The first face shown slightly surprises me. I had expected the Jennifers to survive until close to the end, but up in the sky is a picture of brunette Jennifer, proving my assumption wrong.

When the next face shown is Jett, I realize it wasn't the two Jennifers who were killed earlier. Which could only mean the last face is...

Yep, the next face shown is Dak. I turn to the guys as the anthem stops. "Well I guess we know which pair of allies was killed."

"Yeah, I'm glad it wasn't Kelly and Gustavo," Carlos says.

I stand up to get ready to go to sleep. "Well, let's go to-" I cut off as I hear a sound from the other side of the pond.

"Did you hear that?" I ask them quietly.

"Hear what?" Carlos asks curiously as he glances over at where I'm staring.

We're all quiet, straining to hear anything. And that's when I hear a growl, slightly louder this time. Right before I see the glowing yellow eyes at the edge of the woods.

We all freeze as a leopard slowly steps out of the wood. "We can handle just one-" James starts to say but stops as five more walk out behind the first.

I takes a snarl from the leopard in front to snap me back to my senses. "Run."

I take off into the woods, James and Carlos just slightly behind me as they scrambled to get our bags. _Stupid, stupid, why didn't I think about that?_

The two catch up to me but I can hear the leopards growling behind us, gaining on us. I start slowing down, realizing they won't stop until they get some blood.

"Logan what are you doing?" Carlos frantically calls back to me before slowing down to match my pace.

"Go," I say to them, realizing what has to be done. "Go on. I'll hold them off." I pause to take a shaky breath. "Just get somewhere safe and I'll find you."

"Logan," James starts to say as he looks at me like I'm insane. Like he knows I can't take them all on myself. "Don't be a hero."

"Just go!" I shout at them before shoving them away and turn to where the leopards are slowly walking towards me, ready to make their move. I hear them stumbling through the woods behind me, and James shouts for me, but I ignore him. Please just go, James.

I slowly take out my two best knives from inside my jacket and hold them out, getting in a defensive stance. One of the leopards growls at these.

I stand ready to face them, knowing this is what I have to do. Protect James and Carlos. As a leopard leaps towards me, one thought races through my head.

_Kendall would have done this to protect them_.

**Once again, I realize it has been a while since I last update. But I was just on vacation for over a week and just got back yesterday. I thought I would maybe write while I was there, but I didn't. So, I got back to writing today while at work.**

**Oh yeah, so please don't hate me about this chapter. You simply have to remember that this is how the games work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I slowly force open my eyes against the heaviness that holds them shut. The world spins around me and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to get it to stop.

_Wait... I'm still alive?_

I slowly open my eyes again and thankfully the ground stays put, but that doesn't stop the pounding in my head.

Shakily I press a hand to the ground near my head and push down, trying to sit up. My arm collapses and I fall to the ground, gasping in pain.

I bring my arm up in front of my face and that's when I notice the small chunk where skin and muscle used to be.

My stomach blanches at the sit and the little food I had in me comes up. It's one thing to see this on another person. But completely different when it's you.

Carefully I roll over onto my back, cringing in pain the whole time. That's when doctor mode kicks in and I know I have to assess my injures and try to do something about them.

As I gaze up at the treetops, I think through the pain, but my brain is fuzzy. _Water... I need water._

I show many signs of dehydration, and I probably lost a considerable amount of blood. Shaky fingers reach down to where the water bottle is still clipped on my belt loop. I lift it up with surprising ease and hold it in front of my face.

Fear and panic runs through me as I look at the teeth marks on it, deep enough to puncture the bottle and spill all of my water.

The bottle drops out of my hand and on to the ground next to me. It's no use now. I slowly sit up, wincing from pain.

I lift my arms up and notice many scratches, some fairly deep. My right shoulder burns in pain when I try to lift my arm past a certain point. I bring my fingers to the shoulder and find an indent, similar to the one on my arm.

My legs are just as bad. So many scratches have torn my legs up to the point where my pants are almost completely torn up. On my left leg I can see the marks where I was bit.

_Okay, Logan, you can fix this. You're a genius._

I reach for my bag to grab the first aid kit, and that's when I remember that James still has my bag. Crap. Well I guess I'm not using that to bandage my wounds.

I sigh and look around at my surroundings, trying to think of something to do. The only logical thing in this situation would be to find James and Carlos. Or someone else who could be my ally.

I try standing up and have to grab a tree near me to keep myself steady as my legs threaten to collapse under me.

As my vision blurs from pain I stare at the ground, waiting for it to pass. That's when I notice all of the broken branches on the ground, presumably from the fight last night.

I shrug as I lean down to pick up a stick. I lean against it as I slowly start walking into the forest, knowing I have to find someone soon or else I'll die.

I slowly make my way through the woods, hindered by the amount of blood I've lost and being dehydrated. I frequently have to stop to take breaks, and that's when I notice most of my wounds have opened up and started bleeding.

I try staying calm as I continue walking again, but I can't help the panic that fills me. I haven't seen any sign of anyone and my chance of surviving is getting very slim.

Pushing aside branches, I stumble into a clearing, my head aching and the world spinning around me. I hear someone yell, "Dog!" as I fall to the ground.

~BTR~

"Dog, wake up!" I hear someone say as I feel a sting on my cheek.

I open my eyes and look around my surroundings in confusion. Relief washes through me when I see Gustavo standing over me.

"Good you awake. I thought you were going to die on me. Now explain!"

"Water," I whisper as I try to sit up. He hands me the bottle and I take small sips, trying not to make myself sick.

Gustavo waits impatiently for me to finish the whole bottle. "What happened?" I ask him as I notice I have bandages on my cuts.

"You stumbled into the clearing and then you just passed out. And you were bleeding a lot. Now what happened to the other dogs?"

"I don't know what happened to James and Carlos. We got attacked by leopards last night and I made them go ahead, knowing they wouldn't stop attacking until one of us was killed. Then I woke up this morning and somehow I was still alive."

He stares at me for a minute, thinking about something. "But what happened to Kendall?"

I sigh as he sits down next to me. "The Jennifers attacked us and he got injured badly." I look away from him, not wanting to relive the sadness of Kendall's death.

"Wait... Where's Kelly?"

Gustavo scowls before replying. "Hawk attacked us in the middle of the night. She died trying to protect me."

"And Hawk just left after that?" I ask him in disbelief that Hawk would just let him go.

"Yeah but not before telling me that he wanted me to suffer before he killed me."

"I'm sorry Gustavo." I sit and think about Kelly's death. If it was in the middle of the night, the guys probably think it was me.

I stand up suddenly and almost fall back down. "I have to go find the guys."

"Dog, you're not going anywhere with those injuries. Besides you have no idea where they are right now," Gustavo says as he tries to get me to sit down.

"Don't you get it, Gustavo? They probably think the cannon that went off for Kelly was for me!"

"Dog, calm down!" He yells, and as if to make his point a cannon fires. "See? If you go out there on your own, you will end up dying."

I cross my arms and stare at him. "So go with me."

"Oh there is no way I'm teaming up with you, dog!"

I turn and start walking into the woods. I hear him sigh and sure enough, a couple seconds later he starts walking after me.

We walk in silence for a while, slowly making our way through the woods.

"So dog," Gustavo says after not talking for a good hour. "Why exactly do we need to find the other dogs now? They'll know you're alive when your face isn't shown later."

"It's James and Carlos we're talking about. I don't want them to do something crazy."

I enter a clearing and look up at the sky, realizing it's already late afternoon. "Let's just stop here for now. It'll be dark soon and I'm exhausted."

Gustavo throws his backs down before sitting, looking at me expectantly. I sigh as get the stuff we need for tonight out. "Sure leave the injured one to do everything."

Trumpets start blaring through the arena and I stop what I'm doing. The announcer for the games starts talking. "Hello tributes. Congratulations on making it this far. Some of you have had it easy. Others have not." I glance down my injuries and know he must be talking about me.

"Tomorrow morning, there will be a feast for those that remain. This isn't like a normal feast you've attended. Everyone of you is in need of something. This will be waiting for you tomorrow morning, just after sunrise."

Silence fills the arena and I look over at Gustavo. "We have to go. That's where we'll find James and Carlos."

"Yeah I suppose," he says reluctantly before standing up and grabbing all the stuff I just unpacked. "Well we better get a move on if we want to be ready."

I follow him back into the forest, a surge of strength filling me as I realize I'll be reunite with the guys, and surely there will be medicine there for me.

Not long into walking the anthem starts playing and first Hawk is shown followed shortly by Kelly. The guys will know now that I'm still alive.

_I'll find you guys._

**I'm sorry for not writing this sooner. I've been meaning to write it but I have been in an overemotional state lately because I'm going to a BTR concert on Thursday. THURSDAY! Less than two days away! And I have vip so I'm going to die lol.**

**So don't expect the next chapter until next week. There won't be very much left of the games.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I gaze out at the clearing in front of us, watching as the first rays of sunlight are just peeking over the tops of the trees. The cornucopia stands gleaming in the center but no items have been placed in front of it yet.

"Dog why are we here?" Gustavo asks me annoyingly for the third time this morning.

I shush him and look for any movement at the edge of the clearing, but it looks like no one has heard him. "Because I need to find James and Carlos."

He mumbles something to himself but I don't hear him as my attention is drawn to the table being lifted out of the ground in front of the cornucopia. Sitting on it are six bags, varying in size, with our names on them.

There's no movement for a minute, before a person dashes out of the woods towards my left, blonde hair flying behind her. I see a tall figure leave the woods to my right and know that I have to get out there now or all the items will be gone.

"Let's go, Gustavo," I say before standing up from crouching and sprinting into the clearing as fast as I can with my injuries.

"Logan!" I hear Carlos yell from my right and I get tackled with a hug before I can even make it halfway to the cornucopia. I try to break free from his grip as I watch the events unfolding in front of us.

James has made it to the cornucopia and has grabbed three bags. Gustavo has just got there and is wheezing from the effort of running. In his distracted state, he doesn't notice Mercedes running right towards him and take a slash with her knife right at him.

"No!" I shout out and start running over, but it's too late as the blood starts flowing from Gustavo and he falls to the ground.

I hear Carlos running behind me as James looks over to see why we screamed. I try to yell out as I see someone run out from the other side of the cornucopia but before I can get out a word, I see the end of a sword get struck threw his chest.

Blood starts flowing rapidly as James falls down, a look of shock on his face as he looks at the wound. Carlos screams before running forward, swinging his spear like a madman.

I fall to my knees next to James as I hear a female scream out. I quickly glance to the side to see Carlos stabbing Mercedes before turning my attention back to James.

James' breathing is shallow as he looks up at me and grabs onto my hand holding it tightly. I can see the pain in his eyes as he looks up at me pleadingly. "I'm not going to make it, am I?"

I look down at him and try to keep back the tears that threaten to fall over knowing that another one of my best friends is soon to be gone. "Of course you are."

He tries to laugh but all that comes out is a rasp. "You're a horrible liar, Logan," he whispers and I scoff at him.

James smiles lightly, only the corners of his lips lifting up in a smile. "Take care of Carlos. Make sure you or him win."

I nod my head, not sure if I'll be able to speak. James lets out a shaky breath before his grip on my hand slackens and his eyes close.

I fight back the sob at knowing that James is gone before turning to Carlos. He's standing over Mercedes body and is shouting out at the woods. "Come out here Jennifer! Face me so I can get payback for what you did to James."

"Carlos," I say quietly to him as I stand up and start walking towards him. He doesn't hear me or chooses not to.

"Carlos," I say again as I place a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He yanks his arm free from my grip before swinging it back, and I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach.

I hunch over in pain as Carlos turns to look at me, panic registering on his face as he realizes what he just did. "Logan, no. I'm so sorry."

"It's not too bad, Carlos," I say to him, trying to prevent him from freaking out. I pull my hands away from my stomach and look at the large amount of blood. _Okay maybe it is kind of bad._ "Look in the bags. There has to be something we can use."

Carlos starts frantically looking through the bags from the feast as I sit down on the ground just as the cannons fire. Three cannons are fired, one of which for my best friend. I look back over to where his body rests. If you ignore the blood, it almost looks like he's asleep.

I take my eyes off of him as Carlos gets back holding bandages. "This is all I could find that will help you."

I take them from him and lift up my shirt to see the wound. I grimace at the site of it; it's unlikely I'll make it through the rest of the day with this.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," Carlos whispers as he sits down next to me while I put the bandages on. I look up at him to see him looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "I just was in such a rage after seeing Jennifer do that to James and I thought you were her. I would never hurt you."

"I know, Carlos." I lean back on my hands after finishing putting the bandages on. Pain runs through my body with every breath I take. "We can't stay here. We're too in the open."

"Who cares? It's only us and Jennifer left."

I stop and think about this and realize that he's right. This stupid feast has dwindled our numbers down to three. "Well we have to move so they can take their bodies," I say and resist the urge to look at James and Gustavo, not wanting the pain to be renewed.

"Let's just move out of the way and come back." Carlos stands up and helps me up, letting me lean against him to help me walk. We go to the edge of the clearing and sit down, watching for the hovercrafts to appear.

They suddenly appear in the sky and soon enough, James' body is lifted away and I feel the pang of sadness running through me at knowing he's gone for good.

Carlos silently helps me walk back over to the cornucopia and we sit in silence for the majority of the day, sadness pressing down on us.

The day passes in a blur as I go back and forth between thinking about the past with James and Kendall to the pain in my stomach. Carlos tries to get me to eat but gives up after I don't accept it.

Sunset soon arrives and it's with regret that I look up at the sky and see James' face for surely the last time. Gustavo's death makes me slightly upset after years of working with him. But I don't care at all for Mercedes. Not after she killed Gustavo.

When the sky fades to black, Carlos looks at me expectantly. "Logan, should we set up the tent or just sleep in the cornucopia tonight?"

I sigh as I look at him. The games have changed him so much. He's no longer the innocent boy he was before. "Let's go in the cornucopia."

We drag our stuff in before I settle down against the side. Carlos sits down right next to me, leaving no space between us. I wrap an arm around him protectively and try to enjoy this time with Carlos because the chances of me surviving until the morning are very slim.

**Wow writing this chapter made me ridiculously upset. I'll admit, I cried writing it. It was so hard to kill James. Especially after I just met them last Thursday. So I'm just going to curl up in a ball and listen to BTR music all night. I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if there's any mistakes, but I'm not going back and rereading it right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

A cannon awakes me suddenly from my sleep and I look over to see my friend next to me still, unharmed.

"Do you realize what that means? It's just us two left! Maybe they'll let us both win!"

I shake his arm lightly to wake him up and he doesn't respond at all. "Hey, wake up."

Another shake, more violent this time and no response. "Seriously, Logan, this isn't funny. Wake up!"

I slap him across the face but there is no movement from Logan. "Logan, you can't be gone…"

I put my head down to his chest to hear any breathing, but all I hear his silence. No air is being drawn in, his heart is no longer pumping blood. His stomach is coated in dry blood from his injuries. No fresh blood is around him, indicating he passed away peacefully in his sleep.

No, this can't be happening.

I can't bring myself to move from Logan's chest so I just stay there, not caring that the world is watching me right now. I'd like to see anyone be put in here and lose their three best friends and not be upset.

I stay there for a while before I remember that I am in the games. There is still one other person left. One more person to beat before I can go home. Not that I even really want to go home; not without my best friends.

I finally sit up and force myself to eat food, despite the knots in my stomach. I leave all of the stuff in the cornucopia besides some weapons for me to use.

I sit down outside and wait for when Jennifer will appear. I'm not going on a wild chase to find her. She can come find me. Or maybe the gamemakers will lead her here.

I stare out at the woods, numb to pain at this point as I wait for the final battle to begin. Finally after what seems to be several hours, a blonde figure appears out of the woods.

I'm shocked by her appearance, not used to seeing such an unkempt Jennifer. Her hair is in crazy knots and dirt and blood covers her. But I suppose I look similar to her.

"Oh so it's you I'll have to battle. I was wondering which one of you died this morning," she says as she approaches me, holding a sword in one hand and drops her bag with the other. "That just makes it that much better."

"Jennifer, I really don't care about some stupid monologue you want to have. I'm sure you planned it all out, but I really don't care at all."

I can see that she's offended by this before she glares at me. "Fine, we'll just get right to fighting."

"Good the sooner I can get home."

"Ha, you wish," she whispers before she lunges at me.

I dodge the swing of her sword and block her from another attack with my spear, before bringing my other arm around trying to hit her with the knife in my other hand.

I manage to hit her arm and she curses as blood starts to pour from the wound. Jennifer swings her sword and hits my leg, almost making me fall from the sudden pain.

We continue like this for a while, making some hits but not enough to completely bring the other person down. I can see Jennifer getting weaker and know that I don't have much strength to continue for much longer.

I kick my legs out at her knees and she falls down, landing flat on her back. I stand over her and push her sword away with my foot.

Jennifer looks up at me pleadingly as I hold the spear over her while keeping a foot on her chest to hold her down. As I stare at her, I wonder how I actually thought I could kill someone. I'm not a murderer.

I start to falter and see the crazed look in her eyes that she had right as she killed James yesterday. That's when I remember that it's her fault directly that one of my friends is dead.

I bring the spear down and Jennifer screams out just before the tip plunges into her chest, puncturing her heart right away.

The final cannon is fired and I know that I can finally go home. Not that I really want to.

A fanfare starts playing through the arena and the cheers of people back home are played as well. Then Ryan speaks up to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have our victor! Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush!"

There are more cheers but I ignore them as a hovercraft appears overhead and a ladder is dropped down. I step onto it and I'm frozen into place as it lifts me up.

When I'm finally released from the ladder, a team of doctors greets me. As they lead me into a room to fix me up a bit before getting back to the Capitol, I can't help but think that someday Logan was going to end up as a doctor.

A tear slips out of my eye just as the drugs to knock me out start to take their effect. There's no way I can face this without the guys here.

**So we have our victor! I know some of you were hoping that all of them would have made it, but that's just not how the Hunger Games work. But at least it was Carlitos who won :)**

**So this story is obviously coming to a close. I have two chapters planned before it's over, just some stuff after the games. So what did you think about the games? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

I slip in and out of consciousness, hearing voices around me, but never clear enough to know what they're talking about.

When I finally come fully to and open my eyes, I find myself in an all white room with a single doctor standing in front of me.

"Congratulations, Carlos," she says with a smile. "You've been kept unconscious for three days while we fixed you up. You'll find that all of your scars have been removed and there is no trace of any injuries from the games."

I nod my head in understanding and she points to a pile of clothes at the end of the bed. "You're ready to leave. You'll wear this out and meet your team. Then they'll prepare you for tonight."

She says nothing more before walking out of the door.

I sit up and pull the pile of clothes towards me, grimacing when I see that it's the same clothes I wore into the arena.

As I pull them on, I surprisingly feel no emotions, numb to everything. It feels almost like a dream, like I'll walk back into the apartment and the guys will be there playing video games.

But as I walk out of the room, none of the guys are in sight. Just like I expected. I head down the hallway and turn to find the marketing team and the stylists waiting.

They congratulate me but I ignore them. Winning isn't anything I feel proud of accomplishing. I'm a killer and I'll always live with the regret of knowing that I took someone's life away.

I'm led up to our floor and into my room where my stylist starts getting me ready, saying something seeing a recap of the games and a dinner at Griffin's.

I sit and let her do whatever she needs to without complaining. There's not much to be done besides getting me dressed in a simple black tux.

I get taken downstairs to wait to go on the stage right outside the building. My prep team all go out before I get led out.

The crowd cheers loudly at my appearance. I ignore them as Ryan shakes my hand and motions for me to sit down. Everyone quiets down as the attention is all drawn to the screens placed around the square.

The first thing to be shown is my name getting picked at the reaping and me heading into the building. Then it goes to my interview right before the games.

My time during the games is shown in great detail and I feel myself become ill with seeing the deaths all over again. Whoever made the video decided to include the full scenes of my friends' deaths. And I feel so much regret over having taken several peoples life.

The screens fade to black and a familiar figure walks out onto the stage. I fight back the glare I want to show him and try to appear friendly.

"Carlos! Great job!" Griffin says as he comes over and pats my back. "I knew you had it in you to win. And what a fantastic show!"

I plaster a fake smile on my face as a boy comes out carrying a crown. Griffin places it on my head before turning me to the crowd that cheers loudly.

Griffin places a hand behind my back and leads me inside the building where a dinner is being held for all of the important people. I'm forced to talk to dozens of people and I keep a fake smile on, letting them believe that I'm happy to have won. But that couldn't be more wrong.

At some point in the night, Griffin makes me take pictures with him so it can be in the newspaper tomorrow. I smile at the cameras as I place a hand behind Griffin. He's distracted by all of the camera flashes and that's when I make my move.

I quickly plunge the knife I had hidden in my sleeve into his back and watch as he falls to the ground. Several people scream and everyone stands in shock as their leader stops moving on the ground. That's when all hell breaks loose.

People run around in shock and I stand there watching it all. As sadistic as it seems, I smirk as I watch Griffin be in pain. It doesn't compare to what I had to go through, but hopefully it's pretty close.

I feel someone grab me and I let them pull my arms back and hold me tight. They'll probably take me to jail. Who knows, maybe they'll kill me and I'll get to be with the guys again.

I feel a sharp pain as something hits the back of my head before everything fades to black.

**Wow this was a really short chapter. Sorry, but I didn't want it to drag on. But it did have an intense ending. And I got two chapters written in one day!**

**So only one chapter left before the story ends! What's going to happen to Carlos? I know, I know! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Pain moves through the back of my head as I come to. I open my eyes slowly and I'm completely shocked by my surroundings.

"It's about time you woke up," James says annoyed.

"James, stop being so rude! He was just knocked out!" Kendall says before hitting James on the arm.

"You two are ridiculous," Logan mutters as he shakes his head at them.

My eyes widen in shock at seeing them in our familiar apartment. But the games… weren't they all dead?

"What… what happened?" I stutter out.

"You fell and hit your head while playing crib hockey and passed out," Logan says, doctor mode taking over. "You've been out for a couple hours now."

"B-b-b-but the games? You all died!" I yell in confusion. They all give me weird looks as I continue rambling. "Kendall got killed by Jennifer but then I killed her. And then James got killed by blonde Jennifer. Then I stabbed Logan on accident and he died and I won the games by beating Jennifer."

"Of course I get stabbed," Logan mutters quietly, and I can tell he's offended.

"Carlos, what are you talking about? None of us got killed," Kendall says and gestures to himself and the guys. "Clearly we're all still alive."

"I'm so confused. Start from the beginning, Carlos," James speaks up.

I should be the one that's confused, but I start explaining about Griffin taking over and then having to compete in the games. When I finish, they all look at each other before they start laughing.

"Carlos, you need to stop reading the Hunger Games so much," Logan somehow manages to say in-between laughing.

I hit him and he yells out in pain. "Guys this is not funny! I'm being serious! I saw all of you die and it was horrible!"

Kendall raises an eyebrow at me. "But we didn't, so it's all good."

A thought crosses my head and I stand up and point at all of them. "Or maybe, I'm dead now too and this is heaven. Yeah that has to be it!"

James scoffs at this idea. "I'm pretty sure if I jumped out of the window right now, I wouldn't start flying and not get hurt."

Katie walks into the apartment and stops near us. "What are you idiots talking about now?"

I run up to her and hug her tightly. "Katie, you're alive!"

"And you're weird. Please let me go." I listen to her and she glares at me before going into her room.

"Maybe we should take him to the doctor," I hear James whisper to the guys as I turn to look at them.

"It is possible that you have a concussion," Logan says to me. "It would explain why you're imagining things like us dying."

"I'm not imagining things! Why won't you believe me? Or do you think I'm just a stupid kid who makes things up?"

I don't wait for them to respond before I storm out of the apartment and head to the pool. I definitely watched them all die during the games. So why won't they believe me?

I pause in the entrance to the pool as I see everyone going about their normal activities, as if the games never happened and they didn't die. Camille is rehearsing for a role; Guitar Dude is playing his guitar; the Jennifers are all sitting together.

_This doesn't make any sense._

I hear the guys shouting behind me and turn to see them run in front of me. Kendall pauses before talking. "Carlos, clearly you can see that everyone is here like normal?"

I rub the back of my head and can feel a tender spot where I must have hit it. Maybe they are right about being alive. I pinch myself and wince in pain. Yep, I'm definitely alive.

"It was all just a dream?" I hesitantly ask them, not wanting to give in to their story.

They nod their heads. "A very twisted and messed up dream," James says.

I sigh as I look back over at the pool and see Lucy waving at us. Turning back to the guys, I smile at them and accept that I really did dream that the whole games happened. "Let's go chill by the pool then."

We start walking over to where Lucy and Camille are sitting. But I stop briefly as I see a newspaper sitting on a table. I pick it up to read the title since a picture of Griffin is on it. _Plan to Take Over Corporate World._

The title makes my insides freeze in panic. But I shrug it off as I go to the guys. Griffin probably is planning a new corporate takeover. Nothing major. Just something he does on a regular basis.

I mean, he's not going to take over the world, right? No, there's no way Griffin would do that. I'm sure I'll never have to compete in the Hunger Games with my best friends. It's impossible.

**You weren't expecting that ending, were you? So it was all just a dream. Or was it? Maybe Carlos was having a premonition about the future? I'll leave it up to you to decide what to think.**

**So big thank you to everyone who has read this story. Thank you for every review and alert. If it wasn't for you readers, I probably wouldn't have finished this story. So thank you. I really hoped you liked reading this, despite the sadness of the guys dying in the games. I enjoyed writing this story so much. I just hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it :) thank you again!**


End file.
